eternal_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Alsakan Rebellion
Alsakan Rebellion is the first major Noble Rebellion the Galactic Republic had to deal with over the course of it's 25,000 year long history. Many consider this rebellion to be the biggest determining factor in regards to if the Republic has the power, the will and the determination to last for generations. The rebellion was started in 21K.347 BTC or 15K.022 CE and ended with the capture and or death of most of it's leadership in 21K.342 BTC or 15K.027 CE, however, the remnants of the noble aligned forces continued fighting well into 21K.327 BTC or 15K.042 CE, usually as disunited bands of pirates and warlords, but only a select few continue to fight for the ideals the rebellion tried to accomplish. Regarded by many to be the most brutal and devastating noble rebellion the Republic had fought, the rebellion, over time was replaced by more devastating rebellions, but nothing could truly replace the Alsakan Rebellion in the minds of all for the rest of the Republic's history. Not to mention the fact that this rebellion also helped the Republic to create an actual military post-rebellion, as beforehand, the Republic didn't have a unified military force instead relaying on loosely-organized milita armies that's mostly regulated into defense of their individual worlds, not to fight in a potential conflict. Thus, with the Republic's new military force made, future Noble Rebellions have sense became a minor issue, not to mention the fact that other future Noble Rebellions weren't as organized as the Alsakan Rebellion as well. Names Called by many in the Republic as 'The First Noble Rebellion' and by the Nobles who rebelled 'The Restoration Movement' or 'The Monarchist Revolution'. The rebellion is refereed to by many names but over time, it has sense been called the Alsakan Rebellion History Background The rebellion has it's origins to the creation of the Galactic Republic itself, the year 21K.400 BTC or 14K.969 CE. When the Republic was first formed, the nearly created Senate passed measures to stripe the power, ranks and privileges of it's member worlds former Aristocracies and nobility, believing that this new society must do anyway with old ideas, for the most part. However, this action made alot of nobles and aristocrats quite angry with the Republic but most assumed that they will have their ranks, powers and privileges returned to them eventually, but once the days turned to months then to years, less and less nobles started believing this idea and soon enough voice their opinions involving what they regards as 'travesty' but this soon enough fell on deft ears, either because the people didn't care or didn't view it as a 'travesty'. Over the course of twenty years these angered nobles soon started to gather together to make plans to correct this, some of these nobles came from a world that would eventually lead the Rebellion, the Alsakan Nobles Prelude Thirty years leading up to the rebellion, these angry Nobles spend these years building up a force to conquer the republic and reforged it into a more desired government, with the Alaskan Nobles at the helm. Like their compatriots, the Alsakan Nobles were angered by the lost of their powers, ranks and privileges but they were more angered by the fact that their homeworld of Alsakan wasn't named the capital of this new galactic government. This growing force soon came together and although not truly unified, they were determined to replaced the Republic's government from being a Federal Constitutional Parliamentary Republic to a Monarchy under the name 'Galactic Kingdom' under the leadership of the Nobles of Alsakan Progress of the War Finally, in 21K.347 BTC, the Nobles finally stage their rebellion, with it's well prepared mercenary armies, private armies and even bribed milita armies quickly taken control of several key worlds and most of the rebelling nobles' homeworlds, however a few managed to remain under Republic control, this, caught the Republic completely off-guard. For the next two years, the rebelling nobles was on the offensive, forcing the Republic to fight almost entirely defensive during this period of time, due to the fact that the Republic didn't have any means to actually fight back. However, during this two year period, the Senate quickly voted on creating an actually military to put an end to this conflict. By the third year, the Republic finally created it's military force and sent it to fight the rebelling Nobles, which turned the tide of this war by the third year. And soon enough the Republic manged to retake a few worlds captured by the rebelling nobles. But, soon after this offensive by the Republic, the rebelling nobles did something that made them lose the rebellion in the long run by the fourth year of the war, the rebelling nobles turned on each other, the higher ranking and more powerful nobles fighting each other over who will become the new king or queen of the Galactic Kingdom while the lower ranking and less powerful nobles fighting the higher ranking nobles over having a noble republic instead of a kingdom, seeing more opportunity in a noble republic then a monarchy. To add to this, many commoners, who are rightfully angry with the nobles, rebelled against them added by milita soldiers who went into hidden who they found out their generals' corruption and help liberate their world from the nobles. By the fifth year of the rebellion, the once unified nobles have dissolved into a bitter conflict between themselves which only allowed the Republic to win the rebellion and put an end to any notion of a return of noble privileges, ranks and powers in any shape and form. Aftermath Shortly after the Noble Rebellion was finally put to an end, the Republic quickly arrested the Nobles who participated in the rebellion and had them either executed for treason or put in prison for the rest of their lives. The Republic, justifiably, became more anti-aristocratic and nobility as a result of the rebellion, not only removing the powers, privileges and ranks of nobles and aristocrats but also their wealth if i's needed. Despite the rebellion failure however, remnants of the rebelling nobles armies continued to fight, albeit as a disunited bands of warlords armies which lasted up until 21K.327 BTC/15K.042 CE. With the end the rebellion, the Republic finally has a truly unified military force to prevent any future noble rebellions and any possible external treats, placed under the leadership of the Jedi, who help the Republic gain this victory until 3131 ATC/39K.500 CE with the creation of the Clone Legions. Warcrimes Kaylroby Olibai Soldiers experiences Experiences by the soldiers varied via different sources. For those serving under the rebelling Alsakan Nobility, these soldiers ranged from being patriotic in supporting their cause or were very reluctant in terms of wishing to fight. As the war dragged on, the views by soldiers who were fighting for Alsakan gradually became less patriotic and more cynical as the Republic began to gain ground and victories which further depleted their morale. For the Republic soldiers, they simply saw this as another Noble Rebellion. They were quite sure in their motivations in eliminating this resistance and keeping the Republic together. Despite the fact that the common soldier in the Alsakan army was fighting against them, the Republic troops treated them fairly upon their capture which helped to turn many of the rebel troops over to the Republic side. Civilian experiences For civilians living in the Republic, they feared the rebels from Alsakan for they would bring them back under the rule of the nobles that they spent many years trying to overthrow. This lead to many people in the Republic to support the war against the Alsakan nobles. Once the war was officially over, the Citizens were glad that they weren't going to be under threat by nobles anymore. For civilians living in territory controlled by the Alsakan rebels, their experiences were mixed. Some citizens used the rebellion to advance themselves into favorable positions which gave them power, wealth, and authority depending on the position. However, the majority of people living in these territories liked the liberties and freedoms that the Republic gave them and now that they were taken away by the Nobles, they resented them for it. Legacy and memory Category:Conflicts Category:Rebellions Category:Revolts Category:Noble rebellions